


In Contempt of Court

by OriharaInfobroker



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bathroom Sex, Doing Naughty things, Dominance and Submission, F/F, Fem!Izaya, Fem!Shiki, Fingering, Genderbending, Lesbians, Nudes, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rinya is still the Informant, Sexting, Shiki the Badass Lawyer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:00:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28292754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OriharaInfobroker/pseuds/OriharaInfobroker
Summary: Fem!Shiki is a prosecutor and Rinya (Fem!Izaya) is her informant. But what happens when our troublesome informant decides to distract Shiki at work? :3A birthday gift of bad bitches doing naughty things <3
Relationships: Orihara Izaya/Shiki Haruya
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	In Contempt of Court

**Author's Note:**

  * For [drx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/drx/gifts).



> Happy birthday~

The small courtroom had filled up quickly, a dozen or so minor cases, traffic violations, misdemeanours and the like. Not the usual cases that Shiki served as a prosecutor for and she would have normally considered this a waste of her time if she hadn’t received a tip from a certain raven-haired devil of an informant. One row had been taken up by several men whose suits hid their tattoos but not their menacing aura. These men were the reason she had decided to accompany one of the junior prosecutors today. Her gaze passed over them to settle on raven hair and ruby eyes gazing back at her from the back of the courtroom. As soon as their eyes met, Orihara gave her a wink and blew her a kiss. She arched a brow at the younger girl before turning her gaze back to the case files in front of her. 

“Shiki-san, you’re the senior prosecutor, how would you like to proceed?” The junior lawyer, a young man who had only been out of school for a year, waited on her direction.

“I’m just here to support you,” Shiki replied coolly. “Please proceed as you normally would.” The junior lawyer gave her a slight bow as the judge called court into session, rising to present for the first case. Her phone flashed at her and she picked it up, viewing the message.

[I thought you were going to prosecute.]

[These cases? Please. I’m only here to make sure those yakuza don’t bully their way out of their charges.]

[Boooorrrriiiinnnngggg

I didn’t come to watch that guy.]

[Oh? Why did you come?]

[To watch Tokyo’s sexiest prosecutor make grown men cry~]

[Flattery will get you nowhere. He needs the practice. I don’t.]

[（*・○・）＝３

All worked up for nothing]

Shiki turned her gaze back to where she had seen Rinya earlier, giving the raven an amused look. Rinya gave her a sultry pout, sticking out her lower lip a bit. Shiki shook her head slightly before returning her attention to her phone.

[I’m sure you’ll survive. Shouldn’t you be working anyway?]

[I AM working. I’m supporting my favourite employer~]

[I don’t need a cheerleader.]

[Everyone needs a cheerleader, Haruka. Especially you.]

Shiki’s lips twitched into a brief smile, putting her phone down as the judge announced the verdict of the first case. She turned to give the junior lawyer some pointers on how to handle the next case as they waited for the judge to proceed, turning back to her phone once it had begun. The message waiting for her was a picture that drew an exasperated sigh from Shiki. The raven had undone the buttons of her black dress shirt to reveal the soft lines of her breasts and the stark contrast of red lace that was her pushup bra. She glanced to the back of the courtroom but the raven appeared to have abandoned her seat.

[Where are you?]

Another photo followed, a mirror selfie of the informant leaning over the counter in the washroom, her pretty red lips curving upward in a mischievous smirk.

[Is this your attempt at encouragement?]

[Sorry, I didn’t join the cheer team in high school~

Besides this seems more motivational~]

[And what, exactly, are you trying to motivate me to do?]

Another photo, this time with Rinya tugging her shirt up to reveal the flat line of her stomach and outline of her ribs. 

[Do? Nothing~ You can just enjoy the view~]

[Such a brat. Did you lock the door?]

The next photo was of an ‘Out of Service’ sign and if Shiki hadn’t been sitting in the middle of a courtroom, she might have laughed at the audacious little informant.

[Planned this, did you?]

The next selfie Shiki received was of Rinya’s pretty face set to an unbelievable expression of innocence that mismatched the angle of the shot that was designed to take in the view of her cleavage.

[Are you wearing stockings?]

Shiki set down her phone, leaving Rinya on that question, forced to return her attention to the ongoing proceedings as the other lawyer requested her recommendations. The questions he had were tedious and basic. The junior obviously knew what he should be doing yet continued to look to her for approval. If this was the young man’s way of trying to impress her it wasn’t working. 

“You don’t need to ask me about every case. You’re the one who put these cases together and I’ve already reviewed them.” She chastised the junior lawyer firmly and he gave an embarrassed half-bow. She watched him return to the floor with mild irritation, then picked up her phone again. The picture awaiting her soothed some of that irritation away, replacing it with an impatience to be done with this session. 

Rinya had found a counter to sit on and stretch out her legs, revealing the thigh-high sheer black stockings, the thin line of garters disappearing beneath the line of her black skirt, teasing a hint of her pale flesh. She had also chosen a pair of shiny black patent leather stilettos that made Shiki smile.

[Certainly went all out, didn’t you?]

[Wouldn’t want to embarrass my favourite prosecutor by showing up in anything less than the perfect outfit~ ( o ⊰ o)♥♥♥♥]

[How thoughtful of you. Get rid of the blouse.]

[Yes Mistress~]

Shiki could practically hear the sass in the response, the way Rinya would lilt her voice almost mockingly, asking, begging in her own way for the inevitable response. Another mirror selfie followed, Rinya standing back with one hand in her hair, pale flesh on display but for the lacy red of her bra. The black line of her skirt, curving over the sharp angles of her hips. 

[Skirt next, brat.]

[Oooo but Haruka what if someone catches me?]

[I did ask if you locked the door. If you get caught I won’t be bailing you out.]

[So mean~]

[If you’re typing you’re not stripping.]

That drew a longer pause followed by another picture. The pretty little raven had done as ordered, discarding the skirt to reveal matching lace panties and the garters her earlier picture had teased at. 

[Turn around. I want to see that ass of yours.]

[My selfie game is not that good Haru.]

[Get creative.]

Shiki put down her phone again as another case came to its inevitable conclusion. The next case was the one she had come for and while she wasn’t planning to take the lead necessarily, she wanted to make sure the junior lawyer didn’t crumble under the bully tactics the yakuza tended to use. She turned her gaze to the thugs, giving them an icy smile as they were called forward.

“Remember, they will try to intimidate you. Either ignore it or use it to your advantage but do not cave. These guys are up for small-time gambling which is usually a pretty hefty fine so they’ll try to talk their way down to as low as they can get using the excuse that these specific men have never been involved in gambling before. They like to use the new blood in the family like that, as a shield, but we have records of multiple incidents tied to the same family. Make sure you argue for the largest fine.”

“Yes, Shiki-san.” The junior lawyer glanced at the yakuza nervously then took a deep breath and stepped forward. Shiki watched him with amusement as she reached for her phone.

Rinya had definitely gotten creative with her poses, managing to bend in all sorts of delightful ways to try to showcase the curve of her ass, including climbing on the counter. Shiki scrolled through the photos with a slight smirk, pausing to zoom on the last photo as Rinya had decided to slide her panties down around her thighs as she kneeled in front of the mirror. 

[Very nice, princess. Free those pretty breasts while you’re at it.]

Shiki’s attention shifted back to the case as she waited for Rinya to respond, watching the nervous young lawyer present the case. He wasn’t terrible but his obvious nervousness weakened his presentation. Especially when he would glance back at Shiki as if for reassurance. She gave him a stern look that seemed to have the desired effect of reminding him that she wasn’t here to babysit. Or her scowl was more terrifying than the yakuza, either way, he drew himself up and focused on the case. Shiki snorted softly as she returned her gaze to the latest round of photos.

Rinya had decided to play with the rapid shot function of her phone, producing a stop-motion series of photos as she pushed her bra down to free her breasts. Though they were certainly pretty, it was Rinya’s expression Shiki’s eyes were drawn to. The raven’s cheeks were flushed and she was biting her lip, an unconscious gesture caught by the camera as she had concentrated on her breasts. Though she had only photos to look at, she could still read the pretty raven, imagine her reactions every time Shiki sent her a new order. 

[What a lovely expression, princess. You’re wishing I was there with you right now, aren’t you?]

[Yes, Mistress~] 

The photos that accompanied the text was of Rinya sliding her fingers down to slide over her clit.

[Rinya

Did I say you could touch yourself?]

[Haruuuuuuu~]

She could practically hear the whine that would be in Rinya’s voice, a sound that always delighted her. Even when Rinya was behaving - or trying to - she had a tendency to grow impatient that Shiki loved to use to torment her. Keeping her pretty little raven on edge until she couldn’t bear it.

[Ask.]

[Please Haru]

[Please what?]

[Please may I touch myself?]

Shiki smirked at the text then glanced toward the judge who was about to give a verdict to the yakuza.

[You may touch your breasts. Pinch your nipples. Roughly. I want to see them flushed from the abuse.]

[Sadist]

[Pictures]

The pictures that followed were not nearly as focused as they should be, revealing the raven’s growing impatience. Still, they revealed the flush of colour to Rinya’s nipples as she twisted and pinched them for Shiki’s pleasure.

[Beautiful]

[May I touch my clit now?]

The impatient question made Shiki smile, coinciding rather well with the final announcement of the judge that the yakuza would receive the full weight of the fines. She glanced over at the men, the sadistic smile still lingering. 

[Go ahead, princess. But you are not permitted to come. Show me how wet you are for me.]

As Shiki sent the text, the judge adjourned the court for the day. She slid the phone into her suit pocket and gathered her files, placing them in her briefcase. “Good job,” was all she offered the other lawyer in parting as she turned to leave the courtroom. She knew the Law Court building well so it wasn’t hard to locate the bathroom Rinya had hidden in. As she made her way to it, she checked her phone, revealing several very lewd photos of Rinya fingering herself.

[Unlock the door, princess.]

The soft click of the lock soon followed and Shiki stepped into the washroom, locking the door behind her. Rinya threw her arms around Shiki’s neck, leaning in for a kiss. Shiki obliged by tangling a hand in Rinya’s hair and pulling her head back as she bit down on Rinya’s lower lip. She walked the raven back into the bathroom, away from the door, finding a wall to lean against and dropping her briefcase.

“Such a troublesome brat. What am I going to do with you?”

Rinya smirked up at her. “Fuck me?”

“You think so?” Shiki gave her a sadistic smirk. “After you’ve spent all this time playing with yourself? No, I don’t think so, Rinya. Not until you earn it.” She arched a brow at Rinya and the raven flushed as Shiki disentangled her arms and guided them down to the line of her white skirt. “You want to please me, don’t you?”

Rinya slid her hands up under the skirt, pushing it up to reveal Skiki’s black lace panties. She carefully lowered herself to her knees, fingers sliding under the thin bands and tugging them down as she gazed up at her lover’s bare clit. One thumb slowly traced over it, pressing firmly and drawing out a soft sigh from Shiki. Fingers trailed over her sex, coming away damp and Rinya smirked as she leaned in to draw her tongue over the soft folds to tease at Shiki’s clit, slowly at first.

Shiki slid her fingers into Rinya’s hair as the raven pleasured her, gasping at the teasing sensation, the soft strokes of her tongue, the nip of her teeth and the warm heat and gentle suction. “That’s right, princess.” Shiki praised Rinya, encouraging her but also adding a bit of teasing. “Don’t take too long. Someone might notice this washroom is locked and investigate.”

Rinya arched a brow at her, clearly wanting to retort but Shiki just tightened her hand in the raven’s hair as a warning. Rinya chose instead to slide her fingers into the tight heat of Shiki’s pussy, dragging them slowly across the upper wall and earning a low moan from Shiki. Fingers moved as lips and tongue caressed and teased. Heat flushed through her as muscles tightened in anticipation. Shiki leaned her head back, letting the wall behind her take her weight as her legs trembled from the growing pleasure. Rinya gazed up at her, eyes shining with eager pleasure as she sped up, urging Shiki toward the brink. Shiki gasped and panted, holding back the moans she wanted to release, too aware of where they were to completely let go as the waves of pleasure rolled over her. She gripped Rinya’s hair tightly, pulling her head back as the raven continued to lick and tease her even as her legs threatened to cave beneath the onslaught. Rinya lifted her fingers to her lips and sucked them clean as Shiki watched, smirking up at her.

“Have I pleased you, mistress~?” Rinya purred and Shiki narrowed her eyes.

“For now.” Came the somewhat ominous reply and it caused Rinya to shift anxiously, both aroused by and scared of what that could mean. “Stand up, Rinya,” Shiki ordered as she slid her panties back into place and tugged her skirt down, smoothing it. “Climb back up on the counter and show me how you played with yourself.” Rinya moved back to the counter, watching Shiki in the mirror’s reflection as she once again positioned herself in front of it. Shiki followed her, tracing fingers softly down the line of her spine. “Touch yourself.” Rinya wet her fingers with her mouth then drew them down over her clit, a soft moan escaping her lips as she teased the sensitive bud. Shiki watched her expression in the mirror as she reached around and pinched one of Rinya’s nipples. A sharp gasp of surprise followed by another moan. “If you make too much noise, I’ll have to gag you,” Shiki warned with a smirk as she twisted the nipple, causing Rinya to whimper. As she continued to tug and tease the nipple, Shiki slid her hand along Rinya’s thigh, creeping slowly up toward her pussy. As fingers brushed over the wet heat of her entrance, Rinya whined impatiently.

“Haru please~”

“Please what?” Fingers slid inside, a slow tease of pressure.

“Please make me come, Haru~”

“Film it.” Shiki handed Rinya her phone. Rinya took the phone as Shiki slid her own hand over to tease her clit. She bit her lip as she held up the phone, watching Shiki’s reflection as the other leaned in to press a teasing kiss to the nape of her neck. “My pretty little porn star.” Shiki watched as Rinya writhed at her touch, the firm, almost rough press against her clit while fingers thrust inside. Soft whimpers spilled from her lips as Rinya tried to keep quiet and hold the phone steady, an impossible task as the rough thrust of Shiki’s fingers threatened her balance. She could feel her legs trembling as the pressure grew, muscles tightening as Shiki pushed her to the edge and kept her there, hovering, drowning in the aching need for release.

“Haru! Haru please!” Rinya moaned desperately. Shiki smirked at her in the mirror and gave her what she so desperately wanted. Waves of pleasure rolled over her and she panted hard, biting her lip to keep from crying out. Shiki slid an arm around her waist, holding her as she leaned back, shuddering through the release. Fingers continued to tease aftershocks from her until she squealed in protest, pushing her lover’s hand away. “Enough!” She replied with a giddy giggle, still warm in the afterglow. Shiki chuckled and reached for her phone, playing it back for both of them to watch.

“Your camera skills need work,” Shiki teased and Rinya flushed as she watched the clip of Shiki making her come. She drew her thighs together, shifting at the erotic sound of her own desperate moans. Shiki pressed a kiss to the tip of her ear. “Watching yourself get fucked on a bathroom counter making you horny again? Too bad I still have work to do.”

Shiki pulled back, sliding her phone into her pocket then helping Rinya off the counter. Rinya turned and slid her arms around Shiki’s neck. “You’re so mean.” She pouted and Shiki just chuckled.

“You love it. Now if you can make yourself presentable, I’ll take you to lunch.” Rinya’s eyes lit up and she leaned in, stealing a kiss from Shiki.

“Yes, mistress~” Rinya sassed as she turned to collect her discarded clothing. Shiki arched a brow then delivered a sound slap to her cheeks that managed to echo in the tiled space. “Owwww~” Rinya replied though the slap hadn’t removed the smirk from her lips.

“I’m reconsidering lunch,” Shiki mused, crossing her arms over her chest.

“Okay, okay!” Rinya protested, hastily pulling on her skirt and dress shirt. She rummaged in her purse for a hairbrush, smoothing the mess it had become then touching up her lipstick. She caught Shiki’s eye in the mirror, blowing her a kiss. Shiki rolled her eyes and grabbed her briefcase.

“Is the princess ready?” Shiki asked as she turned the lock.

“For you? Always~” Rinya replied as she slid her arm through Shiki’s. 


End file.
